Magnesy serc/08
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział VIII | poprzedni=Rozdział VII | następny=Rozdział IX | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ VIII Dębosz był w mleczarni udziałowej założonej z jego inicjatywy. Właśnie odebrał rachunki i sprawozdanie od kierownika i zamienił kilka słów z gospodarzami, dostawcami mleka, gdy zahuczał motor samochodu. — Pan plenipotent z Poturzyc — zawołał mleczarz ujrzawszy przez okno przybyłego. Do izby wszedł Jerzy Strzelecki. Na smagłej jego twarzy zajaśniał uśmiech. — A, pan inżynier już wrócił! Jakże się cieszę! Czekałem na pana. Parokrotnie dowiadywałem się od matki pańskiej, ale nie wiedziała o dniu powrotu. Podali sobie ręce serdecznie. — Przedłużyłem sobie urlop niespodziewanie o kilka dni. — To pan ze świata szerokiego! Bardzom ciekawy wrażeń i wyników doświadczeń stosowanych na naszym gruncie. — Pan plenipotent zapewne po pieniądze. Obrachunek gotowy — odezwał się kierownik mleczarni. — No, to nigdy nie zawadzi, zwłaszcza w czasach dzisiejszych. Naprawdę to chciałem się dowiedzieć o pana, panie Andrzeju. Mam dość pilną sprawę. — Mogę służyć zaraz, ale chyba w domu. — Z największą chęcią. Auto czeka. Więc gdzież ta gotówka? Duży tam procent tłuszczu w tym miesiącu? Strzelecki odszedł z kierownikiem do kantoru, Andrzej zaś zwrócił się do paru wiejskich gospodarzy. — W sobotę wieczorem przyjdźcie panowie do naszego domu, powiem wszystkie projektowane przeze mnie ulepszenia, co do chowu bydła i w sprawie budownictwa. A co do mleka, to proszę się nie zrażać małym dochodem. Jest mało, będzie więcej. — Ale jak i co, kiej grosz trudny. — No, no, pogadamy. Będziemy wspólnie radzili. Gospodarze otoczyli Andrzeja kołem. Ale podczas gdy jedni słuchali chętnie jego słów, inni okazywali nieufność. Wtem wszedł Strzelecki. — Jestem gotów, możemy jechać. Za chwilę samochód ruszył w stronę zagrody Dęboszów. Trzech gospodarzy patrzyło za autem ciekawie. — Ot, kiedy komu szczęście, to szczęście. Takiemu wszystko idzie! Z panami za pan brat, po zagranicach jeździ. Dom se wystawił kiej dwór jaki. Aże i dziwno patrzeć, żeć to ten sam Jędrek, co na naszych oczach rósł. — A pan Nowos, co se myśli, że inszy? Wiadomo ten! syn Wojciecha, ale takie już miał widno przeznaczenie od Boga dane. — Iii tam... przeznaczenie! Pan Cisak nie rozumie tego, że człek się o własnych siłach może podnieść kie ino chce? A cóże to my nie widzieli? Do szkółki to to chodziło, ale zachciało się jemu gwałtem szkoły w mieście, ralnej czy jak tam. Poszedł, uczył się a potem już wyżej i wyżej i ot je tera pan! — Pewnie, pewnie — potakiwał Nowos i Cisak a Sucheń prawił dalej. — A co ta jeszcze z niego będzie tyż nie wieda! Jenżynier je znający, a o roli tyż się uczył niemało. Kto ta tera pozna, że on nasz chłop. — On się tego i nie zapira, a matkę swoją to tak honoruje, że choćby była i hrabinia, to lepiej by kiele niej nie tańcował. — Nie ma co, dobry je syn. — A pewnie! on ci matki na żebry nie wyśle, kiej Jasieniuk swojom. — Bójta sie Boga, aby u Jasieniuków w gębę nie było co włożyć. — Bo wałkoń je, choć i sam Pięter Jasieniuk. Kiej nie siedzi w kryminale, to sie wyleguje i tyło. — Jak brzucho krzyczy jeść to i ukraść musi — odrzekł Nowos flegmatycznie. — Ot, taki Dębosz on ci nigdy brzuchem do góry nie leżał choć na dwóch włókach. Zawsze się uwijał, zawdy cości medytował. — No i widzima co wart — potwierdził Cisak. — Co ta gadać pan i pan! — zawyrokował Sucheń. — A jakbyśta wiedzieli co niektoj ino pan. — A ja wam pędom co chłop, ino mądry je i sposobny. I kużdy z nas taki by bel, kieby chcioł. — Ja by tyż chcioł a nie jestem. — Ba, tera kiejście starzy. Trza było przódzi mędrkować! — Ot i pojechali, ani śladu. — Wiadomo, maszyna. Strzelecki oglądał gospodarstwo Dębosza. W stodole Kadej z Felkiem i dwoma najemnikami młócili żyto na maszynie konnej. Felek poganiał konie. — Oto jeszcze jedno moje marzenie: kupno wspólnej lokomobili — rzekł Andrzej. — Ale trudno zebrać tyle, grosza od moich współbraci. Opłaciłoby się sowicie i jakaż kultura! Ale to rzecz późniejsza, trzeba tymczasem pracować nad uzyskaniem większej wydajności zboża. — Sztuczne nawozy to ważna rzecz ale i ta droga melioracja. Zagórzany zaliczają się do bogatych wsi lecz i tu będzie trudno — dodał Strzelecki. — Zaczniemy od wzmożonej hodowli bydła — rzekł Andrzej. — Łąk mamy dużo i ten dział zachęca. — Tu już, dzięki panu, mleczarnia przekonała ich, że gotowy grosz jest i pewny. Pali wam się w głowie panie Andrzeju, i mam przekonanie, że dokonacie tu dużo. Wpływ wasz odczuwa się wyraźnie już nie tylko w Zagórzanach. Dębosz uśmiechnął się. — Pragnąłbym tego. Komu mają ufać, jeśli nie swojemu... Znali ojca mego i mnie od dziecka. — A jakże z planami budownictwa? — Na wiosnę rozpoczynamy stawiać Dom Ludowy. Pieniądze już są ze składek, materiał się zwozi. — Widziałem! Miejsce wyborne, blisko kościoła. — Ksiądz dopomaga nam dzielnie, bardzo pożyteczny. Pokażę panu plan domu, mam już gotowy. — Pszczół pan ma widzę dużo — zauważył Strzełecki, gdy się zbliżali do pasieki. — Dwadzieścia uli, matka ciągle powiększa. Jest z tego stały dochód, czasem niezły. Mamy centryfugę i zbyt łatwy. — Żona moja zaprowadza pasiekę w Sławohorze. Tam także wyborne warunki dla pszczół. Dębosz spojrzał pytająco na Strzeleckiego. — Czy to majątek pana plenipotenta, ten w Beskidach? — Ten i jedyny no, i nie cały. To były ogromne dobra. Dziedziczny majątek pani Romanowej Pobożyny z Krążą po Hradec-Hradeckich z Małopolski. Przez tragedie tej rodziny, która wygasła przeszedł na rząd najpierw austriacki potem polski. Ale Pobogowie upomniawszy się o swoje prawa stwierdzone dokumentami odzyskali Sławohorę. Były tam jednakże pewne zastrzeżenia w testamencie ostatniego Hradeckiego. Że zaś przy tym Sławohora przedstawia smutną tradycję dla tej rodziny i ich potomków, więc Pobóg, zresztą bogaty człowiek idąc w myśl ostatniej woli dziada dużą część dóbr oddał na jakiś klasztor, trochę rozparcelował, zostawił dla siebie ładną połać lasu, a samo osiedle bardzo piękne i resztę klucza, stanowiący spory majątek, oddał nam na dogodnych i długoletnich warunkach spłat. Jest to niezły kawał ziemi i szmat wspaniałego lasu, grunta są zapuszczone tak samo jak i całość majątku, lecz cudowna okolica. — Pan doprowadzi majątek do wzorowego stanu. Wierzę w to. W szafirowych oczach Strzeleckiego błysnął uśmiech wesoły. — Chciałbym, tylko Poturzyce absorbują mnie aż nazbyt. Obecnie w Sławohorze mieszka moja żona, no, i trzeba przyznać dzielnie dopomaga do uskutecznienia moich planów. Mamy nadzieję, z czasem doprowadzić Sławohorę do kultury. Ale i do pana mam prośbę, panie Andrzeju. — Słucham pana. — Chodzi tu najpierw o Poturzyce, potem dopiero moje własne sprawy. Otóż chcę pana prosić o wykonanie planu i nadanie kierunku w budowaniu dwanaścioraków dla służby folwarcznej w Poturzycach. Stare mieszkania walą się i są straszne. Chodzi mi o zupełnie nowoczesne modele wedle wymagań higieny i potrzeb koniecznych. Prócz tego aby to były budynki estetyczne. Sądzę, że pan nie odmówi mojej prośbie. Ułatwia bliskość Poturzyc od Zagórzan, zresztą autem zawsze służę. — Przyjmuję propozycję pańską z przyjemnością i postaram się podołać zadaniu wedle mojej możności i wiedzy. — W to nie wątpię. Dziękuję panu. Potem mam te same zamiary w odniesieniu do Sławohory. Tam w przyszłości i dom mieszkalny przydałby się, gdyż tymczasem odrestaurowaliśmy małą część jednego skrzydła starożytnych ruin pałacu i jest jako tako na początek. Pragnąłbym aby pan nas kiedy odwiedził w Sławohorze, żona moja chce pana poznać. Może na święta, panie Andrzeju? Serdecznie Wam będziemy radzi. Andrzej zmieszał się trochę. — Szczerze wdzięczny jestem za serdeczność, ale jużświęta takie doroczne chcę spędzić z matką. Byłoby jej przykro gdybym odjechał. Zawsze to rodzina, tradycja... Strzelecki uścisnął mu rękę gorąco. — Tak, rozumiem i cenię to bardzo. W każdym razie spodziewać się pana będziemy. Jeżdżę do Sławohory zwykle autem, chociaż to ogromna przestrzeń. Pojedziemy kiedy razem. — Z największą chęcią. Więc najpierw zrobię plan takich budynków mieszkalnych i kosztorys. Ale musiałbym obejrzeć teren. Po niedzieli przyjadę do Poturzyc. Po drodze wstąpię tu i ówdzie. Mam tu już różne swoje placówki... — Posterunki pracy — uśmiechnął się Strzelecki. — Słyszałem, żeiw Bąkach stawia pan mleczarnię udziałową a w Żołnach szkołę. — Już rozpoczęte roboty wstępne, od wiosny zaczynamy murować. Hej, roboty będzie huk! Andrzej zrobił szeroki ruch ręką. Z jego młodej opalonej twarzy biła energia, zapał palił się w wyrazistych szarych oczach. Okrążyli dom od strony ogrodu i przez ganek frontowy weszli do wnętrza. Andrzej otworzył drzwi do swego pokoju. Obaj usiedli przy środkowym stole. — Daj nam Boże więcej takich jak pan ludzi idei, czynu i myśli — rzekł Strzelecki zapalając papierosa. — Będą panie, będą! Zjawiają się powoli na razie, ale zaczną wkrótce tworzyć zwarte szeregi i pociągać za sobą coraz nowych. Na to się zanosi. Trzeba tylko nauki i wiary. — Wiary w przyszłość i własne siły. Ale trzeba te siły w sobie odczuć najpierw, poznać, ocenić ich kierunek i dopiero wtedy dążyć naprzód — rzekł Strzelecki. Andrzej utkwił swój głęboki wzrok w oczach Strzeleckiego i rzekł poważnie a szczerze. — Trzeba wiary w waszą jedność z nami, wiary w możnych, w szlachtę. Jednym słowem wiary w ziemian-obywateli, dziś nazywanych przez chłopów panami. Dopóki to określenie panowie często pony będzie stanowiło przedział społeczny, dopóty drogi nasze nie zejdą się nigdy a nieufność wzajemna mylić nam będzie cele. Wy, panowie nie powinniście iść osobno, w dzisiejszych i przyszłych warunkach bytu, lecz razem z nami. Zjednoczeni winniśmy być duchem polskim i zaufaniem wspólnym. Wśród was, panów są także obszarnicy wielcy i średni i mała własność, jednakże uważacie się za równych sobie i słusznie, ale jednoczy was herb, szlachectwo. My jesteśmy małorolni, często bezrolni i chłopi — to wytwarza ów rozłam niegodziwy, który odgrywał taką rolę w dziejach państwowych naszego narodu. — Może to jest pozostałość dawnych wieków i pańszczyzny, która zaszczepiła jad trujący w sercu chłopów, przekazywany z pokolenia w pokolenie — rzekł Strzełecki. — Ale sądzę, że jest to już tylko pleśń, którą łatwo można przetrzeć. — Pleśń się zetrze naturalnie, gorsza jest owa rdza, która przejadła dzwona tej spójni, łączącej dwie warstwy narodu rodowo szlachecką i chłopską. Dlatego to nastąpił taki rozłam nieszczęsny, oparty na nieporozumieniu. Zacietrzewiona demagogia, głucha na prawdę dziejową paczy historię i wbija w umysły nasze, wbrew sprawiedliwości niechęć do szlachty i ziemiaństwa, które wszakże ideę demokratyczną piastowało od dawna. To jest rdza najtrudniejsza do usunięcia. Unicestwić ów rozłam, dzielący dwie warstwy narodowe, spoić łańcuchem ogniw dopełniających się nawzajem, wytworzyć zrozumienie się wzajemne, to jest wdzięczne zadanie do spełnienia. Dokonują tego ludzie nowych pokoleń, którzy wzrosną w nauce i nie na podręcznikach demagogów. — Dobrze — odrzekł Strzełecki podniecony tematem — ale jeśli pan opiera swe twierdzenia i na zwróceniu się sfer szlachecko-ziemiańskich do was, także z zaufaniem i wiarą i uzależnia je pan poniekąd od oświaty, to trzeba jeszcze jeden czynnik wziąć pod uwagę — bardzo ważny. Mianowicie jaki jest przeważnie kierunek oświaty obecnej, powiedzmy powszechnego szkolnictwa?... Dębosz poruszył się żywo. — Bardzo nieodpowiedni dla naszych ideałów, przyznaję. Działają tam przeważnie prądy skrajnie lewicowe o zabarwieniu nawet komunistycznym a prawie zawsze przeciw religijnym. Zamiast łagodzić stosunki wsi z dworem, burzą, młodzież usposabiają niechętnie, nawet wrogo przeciw panom. — A zatem czy młode pokolenie wzrosłe znowu w takiej atmosferze pójdzie w myśl zamierzeń jakim pan hołduje, a które są szczytem marzeń narodowych? — spytał Strzełecki. — To jest właśnie i ciągle ta sama rdza, o której mówiłem. Przeżarła ona doszczętnie łańcuch naszej spójni i on rozpadł się na mnóstwo cząsteczek. Partie, grupy, brużdżą w tworzeniu istotnie pięknej przyszłości. Trzeba zaczynać tę nową Polskę ludowo-narodową od samego zaczątku, że tak powiem od a do z. Wszystkie warstwy powinny obrać sobie jeden kierunek ideowy i wpłynąć na szkolnictwo, bo to fundament pod nowe gmachy. Niech ono nie jątrzy, lecz niech idzie w myśl tych, co chcą goić, niech nie łamie lecz niech buduje razem z tymi, co chcą fałsze i podłe kłamstwa odrzucić, by nie paczyły dziejowych prawd i nie zacieśniały widnokręgu nowym pokoleniom. — Na to trzeba kultury duchowej u obu warstw, kultury dojrzałej. — Rozumiem pana — zawołał Dębosz — potrzeba kultury, która by warstwie szlachecko-ziemiańskiej nie pozwoliła grzęznąć w przestarzałych przesądach i zrażać się nowymi niepowodzeniami bo one na razie są nieuniknione. A także konieczną jest kultura warstw niższych, aby odczuwały należycie dążenia wasze. Abyśmy wasze obyczaje przyjęli za swoje, wasze potrzeby duchowe aby się stały naszymi. Obyśmy się poczuli naprawdę serdecznie i nie sztucznie waszymi braćmi, ludźmi tych samych potrzeb i na tych samych prawach będących, co wy obecnie. Zamożniejsi i biedniejsi, lecz duchem jednacy i prawami. — Zapomina pan o zwykłej ludzkiej zawiści, która zawsze wytworzy ferment i bunt. — Ja mówię o kulturze duchowej a ta wszak obejmuje i ten dział słabości ludzkiej, raczej go niweczy. — Myślę z panem niemal jednakowo, ale przyznaję, że pan rysuje raj na ziemi, może nawet nieziszczalny. — Owszem, tylko jeszcze daleki od doby obecnej. Z tego co słyszę, wnioskuję, że pan ujmuje kwestię z tej samej strony co i ja, tylko zdaje się pomija pan zupełnie jeden szczegół najdrażliwszy. — Mianowicie? — Możliwość takiego porozumienia duchowego i, na tym szczeblu zupełne zjednoczenie się kulturalne was szlachty rodowej — z chłopami — rzekł Dębosz. Lekki cień rumieńca przemknął przez smagłą twarz Strzełeckiego. — Może być! Jestem szczery. Ale jeśli mam co do tego punktu wątpliwości, to wpływa na to wasza odporność. O, nie mówię tu o pojedynczych osobnikach lecz o masie. — Przepraszam, a czy ogół szlachty, pomijam także ludzi pańskiej miary, naturalnie — czy oni nie patrzą tymczasem na nas chłopów jak na masy potrzebne im tylko dla ich rozrostu jak na siłę roboczą, ach, jak na bydło pociągowe? — Oto jest właśnie jądro sprawy, dotarliśmy do jej ośrodka — rzekł żywo Strzełecki. — Tu tkwi główne nieporozumienie! By je wyjaśnić, trzeba gigantycznej pracy twórczej kilku pokoleń. — A tak, bo odporność warstw wyższych powoduje odporność niższych, z tego wytwarza się nieufność i rozdziela jeszcze bardziej. Więc powtarzam — zapalił się Dębosz — trzeba pracować nad wynalezieniem takiego łącznika, który by zdołał owe dwie odporne sobie skały ściągnąć do siebie i utworzyć jedną bryłę, przez zazębienia jednakowo humanitarne, kulturalne, ideowe i praktyczne. Taki magnes wynaleźć to cel i to przyszłość świetlana ludzkości. — Panie Andrzeju — zawołał Strzelecki poruszony do głębi, chwytając ręce młodego człowieka. — Pan jest już cząstką owego magnesu! To jest właśnie jego składnik. Więcej nam takich jak pan chłopów, a my szlachta będziemy ku wam ciągnąć wprost organiczną siłą inercji, bośmy już słabi, bo nam potrzeba mocy i bodźca. Wy go nam dać możecie, wy to przyszłość narodu, my, anemicy stargani przeszłością. — Nie! Wy jedna skała, my druga; dziś odgrodzone przepaścią wyrąbaną przez barbarzyński topór socjalnych praw przeszłości, poryte w bruzdy przez zakisłą wilgoć przesądów, ale da Bóg, że się zbliżymy. Zasypie się zatęchłą przepaść, lawiną nowych ludzi, czynów i twórczych dzieł i złączymy się... Tylko nie gaśmy nad sobą, na Boga nie gaśmy słońca nadziei... Strzelecki chwycił w ramiona Andrzeja. Uściskali się serdecznie. — Jędrek, takiś mi bliski, jak brat najmilszy, którego nie mam. Bądź mi bratem! — Z całego serca! Na mnie się nie zawiedziesz! Ale nie we mnie tylko ufaj, ufaj w nas! W naszą szarą, biedną, sponiewieraną przez wieki masę, która zaczyna zakwitać na szarym prochu ziemi. — Wierzę,i będę ci Jędrek pomocą! Ufajcie i wy w nas, i nasze dobre chęci. — Bądź Jerzy łącznikiem, owym magnesem serdecznym, pociągającym wasze skały, ja będę naszą przyciągał ku wam. Aby dać początek, aby przez tę przepaść niegodziwą podać sobie bratnie dłonie. Uściskali się znowu. A wtem weszła Dęboszowa. Ujrzawszy ich we wspólnym uścisku, złożyła ręce. — Dla Boga! Cóże to takiego?... Jej okrzyk ocknął ich z zapału. Spojrzeli na drzwi. Kobieta zmieszała się. — Jędruś, dyć trzymasz i trzymasz takiego gościa tyli czas! Stukałam kilka razy i nic i nic, to i weszłam. Obiad czeka! pewnikiem na nic, wszystko przestojałe. Strzelecki podszedł do kobiety. Podała mu rękę na powitanie trochę nieśmiało. Jerzy ucałował tę rękę spracowaną i rzekł gorąco: — Syna pani uważam od dziś za mego brata. Dzielny człowiek! Może być pani dumna z niego. — Ano... ano... Bóg tak sprawił — jąkała się wzruszona. — Chodźmy na obiad — zawołał Dębosz — prawda, że późno. Wypijemy za nasze zbratanie się. Matuś dajcie tę nalewkę wiśniową. — A jest, jest i śliwowica, co robiłam łońskiego roku. Zaraz przyniesę. Proszę, pięknie proszę siąść do stołu — mówiła kobieta rozpromieniona. Obiad przeszedł wesoło. Andrzej opowiadał o swojej podróży, szeroko i fachowo. W pewnej chwili Dęboszowa wtrąciła. — A i w onej Wenecji był i na grobie św. Antoniego i w Neapolu. — Byłeś i w Wenecji i w Neapolu?... Toś ty ogromną podróż zrobił, Jędrek. Andrzej był nieco zmieszany. — A tak, nadłożyłem drogi, ale chciałem skorzystać, by zobaczyć Wenecję. Strzelecki zauważył, że Dębosz nie chciał się rozwodzić zbytnio nad tą podróżą i skierował rozmowę inaczej. Po obiedzie Strzelecki przed wyjazdem rozmawiał jeszcze z Dęboszem, stojąc przy jego biurku. W pewnej chwili spostrzegł fotografię grupy studenckiej i wziął ją do ręki. — Koledzy z architektury? — A tak! — Kto to jest ta panna obok ciebie, bardzo miła dziewczyna. Trochę w typie mojej żony. Może dlatego zdaje mi się, że ją gdzieś widziałem. Jak się nazywa? — To panna Katarzyna Zahojska. — Zahojska?... Czy z Kromiłowa? — Tak jest. — No, to znaczy obecnie Zebrzydowska. Przypominam sobie teraz. Widziałem ich fotografie w pismach, gdy był ich ślub. Tak, tak, i nawet mówiono, że ona inżynier-architekt. Ciekawe! Czy i jego znasz? — Zebrzydowskiego? nie, ale widziałem go. — Jakże oni żyją z sobą, czy mieszkają w Pochlebach? Strzelecki spojrzał na Dębosza i ujrzał łunę krwi na jego twarzy. Andrzej patrzył na fotografię. — Nie, ona mieszka w Kromiłowie a on... na całym świecie! — Taak? To znaczy War po staremu Warem. Dzieci są? — Nie, i Pochleby zdaje się już upadają. — Chyba już leżą, bo upadały od bardzo dawna. — Czy znasz Zebrzydowskiego osobiście — spytał Dębosz. — Ach tak, przecie obaj pochodzimy ze wschodnich kresów. Jego Hłowatyn i Derbyszcze były w innym rejonie niż moje Nowosiólki, ale niedaleko. Znam go, znam, aż nadto! — dokończył Strzełecki odstawiając fotografię. — Oto jest widzisz typowy człowiek przeszłości nawet naszej, szlacheckiej. Bardzo piękny światowiec, ale birbant, pustak, letkiewicz niepoprawny. To nie jest człowiek zły, tylko destruktor w całym znaczeniu tego słowa. Na twarzy Andrzeja odmalował się ponury gniew. Wybuchnął. — Nie, to nie jest dobry człowiek, skoro mógł tak lekko porzucić taką żonę jak ona!... aby z kochanicą?... Jerzy spojrzał na Andrzeja uważnie. — Widzę, że wiesz o nim dużo, prawda, że ona twoja koleżanka. Opowiedz, Jędrek, co on tam nowego nabroił. Jestem ciekawy. Andrzej pod wpływem oburzenia na Zebrzydowskiego opowiedział o Kasi bardzo szeroko, ubolewając nad jej losem. W jednym momencie opowiadania Strzełecki przerwał. — Poczekaj, czy nie dlatego właśnie byłeś w Wenecji i w Neapolu? — W Wenecji nie, tam dopiero spotkałem panią Kasię, ale do Neapolu pojechałem istotnie za nią, by nie została zupełnie sama. Czyż mogłem wiedzieć, co się zdarzy? Gdy opowiadał o odjeździe Wara do Egiptu, Strzełecki zaciął usta. — Zawsze ten sam! Gdy Andrzej skończył mówić, Strzełecki machnął ręką. — No, to teraz Pochleby zgubione i Kromiłów stoi nad przepaścią. Tak to nieszczęśliwa kobieta! A gdy on wróci, żona mu zapomni szaławilstwa i daruje zdradę. On zaś zacznie się za nową oglądać. Andrzej zbladł. — Czyżby ona jednak, po takiej próbie? — Zobaczysz! Taki jest właśnie cały Zebrzydowski. No, ale czas na mnie, wieczór za pasem! Po odjeździe Strzełeckiego Andrzej chodził po swoim pokoju rozdrażniony niebywale. — Więc on taki? Więc on ją może zgubić? Czyż pozwolić na to, czyż do tego dopuścić, żeby ona... Płonęła mu głowa. Dusza rwała się w nim z niepokoju i bólu. Pragnął ratować Kasię. Burzyło się w nim wszystko. Buntowały się gorące uczucia dla niej przeciw tej niemocy, na jaką był skazany. Czuł swoją bezsilność i ta świadomość stała się największą jego męką.